The following description relates to a technology for allocating resources in a communication system.
In a multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) wireless communication system, multiple antennas having the same characteristic are disposed at an interval equal to or larger than a half-wavelength of a carrier frequency, thereby obtaining diversity gain or multiplexing gain.
The massive MIMO technology considered to be a next generation communication technology, the number of antennas used has been remarkably increased as many as 32, 64, 128, etc., and the increase in the number of antennas leads to limitation on a space occupied by antennas.
Radiation pattern characteristics of antennas vary with the structures of the antennas, and thus pattern/polarization characteristics-using antennas may increase the antenna integration ratio per unit space when compared with the conventional antennas. Also, the unique quality of the pattern/polarization characteristics-using antennas may cause channel gain to be isolated.
However, as the number of antennas in the massive MIMO technology is rapidly increased, there is a growing concern about the resources used in reporting channels allocated to antennas and terminals, that is, channel feedback bits.